Outdoor power equipment (OPE) is known to assist an individual in performing various tasks including blowing debris, trimming foliage, cutting trees, and other assorted landscaping, home, or work-related processes. Various power sources for OPE known in the art include gasoline, alternating current (AC) electric power, and direct current (DC) electric power.
Gasoline powered OPE may present a number of consumer and professional concerns including environmental impact from emissions, price of fuel source, to availability of fuel source, fuel leakage, increased OPE unit size and weight, and other similar considerations. In light of these concerns and other considerations, many users may prefer an electrical power source for OPE. Generally, electrically powered OPE may utilize either alternating current (AC) electric power or direct current (DC) electric power. However, such electrically powered OPE has associated disadvantages. For instance, an AC powered OPE may have limited range, such as the range determined by the length of the power cord used, or may have limited power due to available household current. A DC powered OPE may have usage limited by battery life and the OPE may have less than desirable power capabilities for certain situations, such as when the motor driving the working elements experiences significant loads for an extended period of time. Additionally, electric OPE, and particularly battery powered OPE, have historically had limited operating time per charge and have had increased weight due to the battery pack. When operating off the battery pack, it has been difficult to do large jobs due to the limited run time per charge. Therefore, there remains a need for OPE that utilizes an electric power source that provides the flexibility and utility of an AC power source and a DC power source, while reducing or eliminating the disadvantages associated with electric power sources.